


Wishing Wells (Red Hood Vigilante Izuku)

by UndeadSoldierShady



Series: IzuJirou Series [16]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Band Fic, Bisexual Disaster Kaminari Denki, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Dead Midoriya Inko, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Izuku is Red Hood, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Singer Jirou Kyouka, Singer Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing, but we move, no beta we die like sir nighteye, well more like Green Hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoldierShady/pseuds/UndeadSoldierShady
Summary: "I can't breathe, I'm waiting for the exhaleToss my pain with my wishes in a wishing well..."Everything was going well for Izuku, he had a quirk, he was being tutored by his idol, he had a love life, he was in UA alongside his longtime friends, Jirou, Kirishima, Kaminari and Yaoyorozu.Everything was going good, until it wasn't.After being accused of cheating and rumours being sent around of other things he allegedly done, he was being watched like a hawk by the teachers.During one shitty day where Bakugou was overtly being a dick, he snapped and was subsequently expelled from U.AHowever a few weeks later criminals and villains are dropped on the doorstep of the police heavily beaten, the only thing they are able to recall is a green hood.IzuJirouVigilante Red Hood IzukuJirou is Izuku's surveillance.KamiMomo background ship
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku & Original Male Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: IzuJirou Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803736
Comments: 35
Kudos: 312
Collections: All-Might is a dick





	Wishing Wells (Red Hood Vigilante Izuku)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Viridian: The Green Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529571) by [myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown/pseuds/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown). 



Hurt...  
Betrayed...  
Angry...  
Pained...

Those were the feeling that were prominent inside of one Izuku Midoriya at this time, all these rumours... These false accusations on his name.  
Spread by the main perpetrator of his pain of the past 14 years of his life.

The rumours that all the teachers, bar one, believed in.  
The rumours that All-Might even believed in, the one that trained him, told him he could be a hero... In his eyes he's just a villain.  
The only teacher who believed him was his homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa.  
Aizawa was a strict ruthless teacher but Izuku could see how much he cares for his students, how much he refuses to send someone out to their certain death.

However this wasn't the main cause of his pain, the reason why he was feeling so pained was that the teachers agreed to expel him.  
Expel him, after he came to blows where Bakugou taunted him and all but admitted to spreading the rumours that ruined his life.  
The beating he gave Bakugou in addition to the rumours that the staff believed was enough grounds for him to be expelled.

He exited his dorm room, bags packed walking towards the exit of U.A, when he was stopped, stopped by the four people he owes his life to, Kyouka, Ejirou, Denki and Momo.

"Hey guys I-I guess this is the end huh?"

No more words were said as the four engulfed the green haired young man in a hug.

_***Ahem*** _

Startled, Midoriya turned around to see a saddened Aizawa.

"Ah, Mr. Aizawa, I-I was j-jus-just gonna get going now-"

"It's okay problem child, I'm sorry it had to come to this... I tried to make them see reason but they're all stupid."

This caused the group to snicker.

"Here"  
Aizawa said handing a piece of paper to Izuku.

"What's this, Mr. Aizawa?"

"My number, call me whenever you need help, training or just someone to talk to. I'm being serious prob- Izuku, no matter the outcome you're still my student, even if it's not officially"

"T-tha-thanks Shouta..."  
Izuku said choking up as he hugged his father figure.

Izuku was alerted to the students coming downstairs so he quickly scooped up his belongings and proceeded to leave.

_"Well... I guess this is the end... I wonder if I have to give OfA back to All-M-"_

As Izuku reached the gate, he was stopped by a bony hand.

"Young Midoriya, we need to talk."

_**TBC: probably later tonight** _

_**Word Count: 427** _

_**Wanted to get out a quick like beginning/prologue for this story to set it up and then chapter 2 is where we go full force into the story.** _

_**Hope you enjoyed!** _   
_**Leave some comments etc and catch you later.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Come join my discord server for updates  
> https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2


End file.
